


[Podfic] I Don't Know How to Word It (I Just Started to Deserve It)

by tentativesunrise91, wait_for_it



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Podfic, Wolf Cuddles, pack feels!, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentativesunrise91/pseuds/tentativesunrise91, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_for_it/pseuds/wait_for_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is… Derek is literally only 1 inch taller than Stiles. Maybe 2 if you count his stupid, reverse-duck-tail hair. Stiles would know, he’s seen the guy’s mug-shot after all. But what Derek lacks in relative height difference, he more than makes up for with sheer presence.</p>
<p>In which Stiles doesn't go out looking to prove himself as Pack, but winds up doing it anyways without even realizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Don't Know How to Word It (I Just Started to Deserve It)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Know How to Word It (I Just Started to Deserve It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522968) by [wait_for_it](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_for_it/pseuds/wait_for_it). 



> This is my second attempt at a podfic, I hope you guys enjoy!

Dropbox Download Link: 

<https://www.dropbox.com/s/42gi75tlshccov5/I%20Don%27t%20Know%20How%20To%20Word%20It%20%28I%20Just%20Started%20to%20Deserve%20It%29.mp3>

[EDIT] In case the Dropbox link doesn't work, I now have a MediaFire link for you:

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/04qcmcdvgbt2v5c/I_Don't_Know_How_To_Word_It_(I_Just_Started_to_Deserve_It).mp3>


End file.
